Someone To Watch Over Me
by GennaJoy
Summary: A set of iTunes drabbles about the evolution of Teddy and Henry's relationship.


iTunes Drabbles:  
1. Pick your favorite fandom  
2. Put iTunes on shuffle  
3. Write a drabble for the first five songs.

I am very annoyed that Henry hasn't been in the last two Greys episodes, so i decided to write a bit to cheer myself up!

**Someone To Watch Over Me – Oh Kay! Original Broadway Cast**.

Henry watched the clock tick by, waiting and waiting!

He knew that her days were busy, and that she had more important things to do then to look in on him, but he loved her visits so much. She gave him something to look forward to, to aim for. Part of him had secretly admitted that he meant that in more than just the immediate day to day sense, the idea of a relationship with Teddy gave him a reason to get better. As if she was helping him get better, looking after him even without meaning it, and the smile that she had on her face when she finally arrived in his room, always gave him hope, a look between flirty, and coy, and genuinely happy to see him, and a part of him knew he had a chance with this woman. This woman who had agreed to be his wife!

**Caught in a moment – Sugababes**

When she stepped into his room, there were the remains of tears in her eyes and she knew that he saw them the moment he looked up at her. She saw the concern grow in his eyes as he motioned for her to come over to him. She shook her head, shaking more tears from her eyes, causing them to run down her cheeks.

He wasn't supposed to be her comfort, he wasn't even really supposed to be her friend, but he was who she had wanted to see. Two patients, she had known them both well, and she had lost both of them in one day, and for some reason today it hurt more then it usually would. So she stood against the far wall of his hospital room, tears running down her face as he watched helplessly. He just waited, calmly, until she was ready, and when she was, she crossed the room, perched herself on his bed and buried her face in his neck. Letting out the sobs that she had been holding in, and he said nothing, just held her til she was done, caught with her in that painful moment.

It was a step for them, a hurdle jumped, the finish line that bit closer.

**Breath – Michelle Branch (played twice)**

Henry grated on her in that way that only a guy you're crushing on can.

He annoyed her when he acted too familiar, talked as if they were really a couple. Or as if the fact that she'd bawled her eyes out in his arms a few times meant he could tell her personal things, but what was worse was when he pretended like they hadn't grown closer.

Every now and then they'd be disagreeing about something, or she'd be being bossy, or she would have forgotten to visit him all day until she needed somewhere to eat her lunch in peace from the surgery hungry interns, and then he'd whip out a "Doctor Altman," and every time it felt like a slap in the face.

The hard part was that they weren't dating, because you can't date in a hospital, and they hadn't had the "what are we to each other" conversation, because it was awkward, and they were the kinds of people who could have both won medals in avoidance. But he knew what he was doing when he called her "Doctor Altman" and she hated it, and it hurt and one day they were having a heated 'discussion' about him getting out of hospital, and he "doctor"-ed her, and she just snapped.

"Really? Doctor Altman? Why call me that?" She yelled

"Whats wrong with that? You are my doctor," he quipped back angrily.

"No, actually I'm not, Dr Bailey is your doctor," she pointed out.

"Then why are you even here?" he asked her, menace in his voice, "you've pointed out a hundred times that our marriage is a business arrangement, so aside from having somewhere to eat lunch I don't even know why you come see me!"

She was fuming, partly because he was being an asshole, but also because she knew that really what he was doing, was making her admit that she cared about him, and that she was going to miss him when he was discharged, no luck there bucko, Dr Altman can hit back. "You're right, there's no point coming to see you, besides you'll be going home soon, healthy, and then I can get a divorce, and you can find someone else to mooch off of" she spat back, and then stormed out, not letting herself breath for fear the reality of what she'd just said would come crashing down on her.

**Ultraviolet – The Stiff Dylans (played twice)**

She fumed for three days, and it felt like crap, because whenever the anger would ebb away the incredible guilt would come surging back, and so she did her best to be incredibly pissed off. Until finally three days later she admitted to herself she had to go see him, because as mad as he'd made her, she'd said the final mean thing, and it had been really mean. It took her half an hour to make herself walk down to his room, and when she finally got there her stomach dropped and she felt like she was about to throw up, because he wasn't there, there was another man in Henry's room.

She turned and asked one of the nurses, "Umm, where is Mr. Burton?" already dreading the answer.

The woman looked at her with distaste and a slight gleam of self importance, "Your husband? He was discharged yesterday afternoon," she replied in a bitch manner and then turned and walked away.

She spent the next three days mentally berating herself for having let him just leave like that and checking her mail for divorce proceedings. Until one day she stepped out of the hospital to find him sitting on one of the benches outside, he was staring at his hands, and didn't notice her until she was standing right in front of him. When he did look up at her there was a mixed look of resentment and regret, and she felt as if the look in his eyes reflected exactly how she felt. So after a few silent moments to regard each other, she simply leant forwards and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and instead of letting her pull back, without letting their lips part, he stood up, wrapping his arms softly around her waist, and letting the moment continue quietly.

**(NO JOKE) Single Ladies – Beyonce**

"I want a ring," she claimed, as she sat across the breakfast table from him, she'd finished a night shift and he'd decided to surprise her when she got home with pancakes.

They'd been taking it slow, but they'd decided to leave the divorce alone until they knew what was really going on with their relationship.

"Hmm?" he mused, "we're not really married, and those are your words not mine, but you want a ring?"

"I gave you insurance, I think I deserve one!" she teased

"Oh you do?" he joked back, and she nodded.

"And I mean, I know what I said, but I'm your wife, so really, you're my husband, and only crappy husbands don't give their wives rings."

"Yeah I suppose," he paused as if to consider it, "or I could just get your name tattooed over my heart, that's pretty romantic too!"

She groaned in disgust, and he laughed heartily, making a mental note to ask his sister to send their grandmother's engagement ring that she'd left to him.

**I'd be interested in continuing this in some way, but only if people are actually interested in reading it!**

**Let me know if you liked it (or didn't) i love getting feedback!**


End file.
